


So It was You

by Lemon_lime



Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Double Dating, Friendship/Love, Highschool AU, M/M, Teacher/Student, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_lime/pseuds/Lemon_lime
Summary: Oikawa Shin is such a famous celeb-like person at his school with all his friends and childhood friend. One day, a girl confessed his feeling toward Shin in front of all his friend on lunch time. How will he answer it within a week when the answer is already beside him.
Mikami Haruto is this school infirmary teacher and Junya's first love. How will he respond to Junya?
Keigo, the vice-president in this school is being attack by some bad boys when the big boss, Yuuto came out and save him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The is my first fanfiction and my first Drefes fanfic, I'm really sorry for my really bad english.  
> This is malexmale fanfic.  
> Student Council President Shin x naive Kanade  
> Infirmary Teacher Haruto x Student Junya.  
> Student Council Vice-President Keigo x Delinquent Yuuto  
> Enjoy ~

Shin POV

My name is Oikawa Shin. I was a student council president in a normal school with kinda good-looking face (says all my friend). 

It’s been three days since then when I suddenly got confessed in front of everyone. They all always teasing me saying I’m famous and many more, though the most annoying is.. KANADE. Don’t know why he suddenly changed chara that much. Plus with Junya and Chizuru that make it worst. The one who understand is only Itsuki and Keigo. That girl is from 3rd year and.. kind of a beauty says everyone. She says she gave me one week to give the answer. That girl have some guts to call me and confessed when I had lunch with everyone. 

“Nee.. ikemen-kun, what do you think of her? She kinda beauty, right? Well, she’s really suited to be with some good-looking guy here huh” Junya said while his face grinning up to his ears. “If you were me, I will as quick as possible will say YES!!. She’s really hot!. Plus with her big breast and her sexy face and sweet voice. I will melt if I were you”. 

“This topic again. First, yes, she is beauty but just beauty can’t last forever yanno. I know many girls like her, my sister teach me everything .” . I just gave the same answer when Junya said it everytimes like that. 

But, really, I knew this kind of girl very well. They gave his body and face to seduce guys like me, then after they satisfied with all the title they got, they left just like that. I’ve been seen more like this matter , and.. even I who at first didn’t believe it , lastly got only hurt. One time is enough for me.

Suddenly I heard the voice that I loved from long ago, just like the girl from my childhood times. Why his voice seem similar to her’s ?. 

“Sorry, I’m late.. again. All my classmates really are persistent. Why don’t you couple already with her, Shin? It’s been such a pain to answer all your fans in my class.” Kanade panted after dashing toward under the tree that all of us always hangout together.

It’s this person, Amamiya Kanade. This red-haired naïve guy over here is my first person who I’m opened my heart after closed it for long time ago. Even my family welcomed him into our house. That happens 3 years ago when I was a middle schooler. Up until now, I was still wondering, why and how can his voice seem really similar to my first love from childhood times. Are they twins or anything that relate to her?

“Kanade, you’re late. Why don’t you just run from them as you always do when teacher calls you for class duties?” I tried to avoid this topic with him. It’s really annoying when he touch this topic and teasing me non-stop.

“Shut up. Did you know, when I try to run last time, they cornered me like they want to kill me! Woman is soo scary!!” He said that while shaking me and I just went with the flow. Then suddenly I had a bad feeling. Something weird about him. His face is really pale and he sweats too much.

“Kanade, are you had a cold?” I tried to touch his flushed face but, he hardly brushed off my hand and backed away from me.

“Wha-! It’s nothing. Maybe I was too tired running from the girls. Of course I was, right? Almost 3 round I running inside this school !” He said it nonchalantly. The others just laugh it off but.. it's really bothering me.

“Shi-kun really is kind” says Chizuru while smiling looking at me . I just look back at him and says nothing. This Sawamura Chizuru over here is child-like faced and had short violet hair. He really like a child but, he looks like he can read my mind and it’s kind of scary.

“Don’t mind Kanade that much, it just wasting time to worry about him” says Junya and push Kanade toward me. This yellowish haired, short-tempered person is Sasaki Junya. Although he had some kind of laser mouth, deep inside he’s such a good friend to all of us.

“Ah, but really, if you sweats that much, you will catch a cold Kanade-kun”. Itsuki stretched out his towel toward Kanade. This green haired person is Katagiri Itsuki. He had such a big body but his act really don’t fit his big body. This person had such a soft chara and exactly opposite of his childhood friend over here, Junya.

While Kanade and Junya still had their usual child-like quarrel, I, the one between them just shove both of them and faced Kanade. The small towel that I received from Itsuki I used it to wipe off his sweats all over his face. Kanade just stay still like that, not even dared to move an inch. Really, his face is nice to look at. That red golden eyes really catch my attention toward him. And, that glossy lips can even seduce a man like me. Kanade just shut his eyes, letting me do my job while the others continued their lunch. 

But his flushed face makes me really worried. After that I just let him playing catch ball with Chizuru while still observed him from afar.


End file.
